Pets
Pets Pets are collectible companions that boost the amounts of chi, coin and ninjitsu one obtains. They can be obtained through crystals located around the map and through purchasing pet packs with robux. The rarities are as followed: Basic (grey), Advanced (green), Rare (blue), Epic (green), Unique (Yellow), Omega (Dark grey), Elite (Black with blue border), Infinity (Black with yellow border), Awakened (Black with turquoise border), Master Legend (Black with red border), and Beast (Black with rainbow border). Beast's can only be obtained by purchasing packs. Trading Pets can be traded between players. Trading is a good way to collect pets that you need in return for giving pets that others may want while not spending any chi. The trading interface allows for up to 6 pets to be traded. Once the players agree on what to trade, they need to both accept the trade to finalize it. If a player is not happy with the trade, they can simply decline. Trading can be also turned off to block any trade invites. Leveling up your pets Leveling up '''- Pets can be leveled up when the player obtains enough pet XP. Pet XP can be collected when the player picks up a ground item, jumping through a hoop, defeating the robot boss/eternal boss, being king or collecting it from a chest. Each level boosts the pet's multipliers by a small amount, rarer pets have to have more XP to level up compared to more common pets. The maximum level a pet can reach is currently 50. Pets can also be upgraded by combining 5 of a kind (though evolving, eternalizing and immortalizing). These upgrades increase the chi, coin and ninjitsu multipliers by a much larger amount since it combines pets into one. '''Evolve - Evolving combines 5 regular pets of the same type and makes them into 1, this multiplies the stats by 5 (5 times the base stats). Eternalize '- Eternalizing combines 5 evolved pets of the same type which have to have a rarity of Unique or higher; when a pet is eternalized, its multipliers go up by a further 5 times (15 times the base stats). '''Immortalize '- Immortalizing combines 5 eternalized pets of the same type which have to have a rarity of Omega or above; when a pet is immortalized, its multipliers goes up by another 5 times (75 times the base stats). '''Legendize - Legendizing combines 5 Immortalized pets of the same type which have to have a rarity of Elite+; when a pet is Legendized, its multipliers goes up by another 5 times (375 times the base stats). Elementalize - Elementalizing combines 5 Legendized pets of the same type which have to have a rarity of Infinity or above; when a pet is Elementalized, its multipliers goes up by another 5 times (1875 times the base stats). X-Genesis - X-Genesis a pet combines 5 Elementalized pets of the same type which have to have a rarity of Awakened or above; when a pet is X-Genesis, its multipliers goes up another 5 times (9375 times the base stats). Z-Master - Z-Master a pet combines 5 X-Genesis pets of the same type which have to have the rarity of Master Legend or above; When a pet is Z-Master, its multiplier go up another 5 times Ultra-Beast - Ultra-Beast a pet combines 10 Z-Master pets of the same type which have to have the rarity of Master Legend or above; When a pet is Ultra-Beast, its multiplier go up by 10 times Limited Time Pets Events Halloween 26/10/19 - 02/11/19 Spook Crystal (500K chi) Valley * Pumpkin (35% Rare) * Ghosty (25% Rare) * Werewolf (17% Epic) * Flying Pumpkin (15% Epic) * Quadro Wyvern (5% Unique) * Experiment B.L.O.X. (3% Omega) Christmas 15/12/19 - _/_/_ Christmas Legends Crystal (1k crystals) Valley * Winter Wonder Kitty (30% Elite) * Winter Wonder Polar Bear (25% Elite) * Christmas Sensei Reindeer (20% Elite) * Dark Blizzard Master Penguin (15% Elite) * Cybernetic Sleigh Rider (8% Elite) * Unleashed Sub-Zero Dragon (2% Awakened) Other Legends Crystal (10M chi) Valley * Hypersonic Pegasus (35% Omega) * Shadows Edge Kitty (20% Omega) * Phantom Soul Seeker (20% Omega) * Ultra Chaos Fusion Dragon (15% Elite) * Eternity Legends Bunny (8% Elite) * Cybernetic Emerald Dragon (2% Elite) Eternity Crystal (25M chi) Valley *Royal Cosmo Pegasus (30% Elite) *Pink Stardust Dog (25% Elite) *Ancient Millennium Bunny (20% Elite) *Eternity Heroes Kitty (15% Elite) *Starstrike Overdrive Dragon (9% Elite) * Dual Destiny Shadow Dragon (1% Infinity) Infinity Eclipse Crystal (100M chi) Valley * Destiny Heroes Golem (30% Elite) * Rising Abyss Birdie (25% Elite) * Ruby Midnight Wyvern (20% Elite) * Phantom Genesis Dragon (18% Elite) * Mini Chaos Legend (5% Infinity) * Dual Starlight Eclipse Dragon (2% Infinity) Legendary Starstrike Crystal (500M chi) Valley * Azure Wonder Kitty (30% Elite) * Ultra Dimensions Bunny (25% Elite) * Divine Prophecy Dragon (25% Elite) * Ultimate Supernova Pegasus (15% Infinity) * Shadow Eclipse Leviathan (4% Infinity) * Master Guardian Manticore (1% Infinity) Frostwave Legends Crystal (1B chi) Valley * Cosmic Hunter Dragon (35% Infinty) * Frostwave Pegasus (30% Infinity) * Frostwave Legends Penguin (20% Awakwened) * Underworld Duo Dragon (10% Awakened) * Sub-Zero Frost Hydra (4% Awakened) * Mini Vortex Legend (1% Awakened) Shadow Supernova Crystal (10K Gems) Valley * Ultranova Firecaster (35% Infinity) * Twilight Magical Kitty (30% Infinity) * Master Underworld Phantom (25% Awakened) * Dual Warp Drive Dragon (5% Awakened) * Mystical Power Manticore (4% Awakened) * Dark Lunar Leviathan (1% Awakened) Darkstar Orion Crystal (5B chi) Valley * Golden Sparks Dog (30% Awakened) * Golden Dawn Bunny (20% Awakened) * Golden Strike Dragon (20% Awakened) * Golden Sun Pegasus (20% Awakened) * Gold Storm Manticore (9% Awakened) * Darkstorm Elemental Hydra (1% Master Legend) Purchasable Pet Packs Very powerful pets can be bought in the Packs shop. This saves users the time to grind for pets of this level. Master Legend Pack (1899R$) * x1 Ancient Prophecy Battle Dragon (Infinity and Legendized) * x2 Dark Legends Manticore (Elite and Immortalized) * x3 Rising Tide Leviathan (Elite and Immortalized) * x4 Shadow Generation Dragon (Elite and Immortalized) Awakened Master Pack (1899R$) * 1x Awakened Storm Dragon (Awakened | Elementalized) * 2x Ultra Eclipse Soul Hydra (Infinity | Legendized) * 3x Infinity Fusion Cerberus (Infinity | Legendized) * 4x Immortal Destiny Dragon (Infinity | Legendized) Golden Sun Master Pack (2499R$) * 1x SENSEI: Dawn of Time (Beast l Z-Master) * 2x Hyperflame Trident Legend (Master Legend l X-Genesis) * 3x Golden Sun Legends Hydra (Master Legend l X-Genesis) * 4x Golden Star Galaxy Dragon (Master Legend l X-Genesis) Elemental Legends Pack (2499R$) * 1x DRAGON: Dawn of War (Beast l ULTRA-BEAST) * 2x ULTRA: Cybernetic Wraith (Master Legend l Z-Master) * 3x Immortal Legend Dragon (Master Legend l Z-Master) * 4x Skystorm Tundra Penguin (Master Legend l Z-Master) Permanent Pets Blue Crystal (1K chi) Valley * Red Kitty (20% Basic) * Yellow Squeak (20% Basic) * Orange Hedgehog (20% Basic) * Blue Birdie (15% Basic) * Green Bunny (15% Basic) * Dark Golem (10% Advanced) Purple Crystal (2K chi) Valley * Orange Birdie (30% Basic) * Tan Dog (25% Basic) * Red Golem (15% Advanced) * Yellow Butterfly (15% Advanced) * Purple Falcon (10% Rare) * White Pegasus (5% Rare) Orange Crystal (3.5K chi) Valley * Purple Birdie (25% Basic) * Silver Dog (20% Basic) * Blue Hedgehog (15% Basic) * Green Vampy (15% Advanced) * Dark Vampy (15% Advanced) * Purple Angel (10% Rare) Enchanted Crystal (6K chi) Enchanted Island * Red Bunny (25% Basic) * Green Butterfly (20% Advanced) * Blue Falcon (15% Rare) * Light Angel (15% Rare) * Orange Dragon (15% Rare) * Blue Phoenix (10% Epic) Astral Crystal (10K chi) Astral Island * Purple Dog (25% Basic) * Green Golem (20% Advanced) * Crimson Vampy (20% Advanced) * Orange Pegasus (15% Rare) * Purple Dragon (15% Rare) * Red Phoenix (5% Epic) Golden Crystal (15K chi) Astral island * Pink Butterfly (25% Advanced) * Orange Falcon (20% Rare) * Purple Pegasus (20% Rare) * Golden Phoenix (15% Epic) * Green Firecaster (15% Epic) * Electro Golem (5% Unique) Inferno Crystal (40K chi) Mythical Island * Red Dragon (30% Rare) * Voltaic Falcon (25% Rare) * Red Firecaster (20% Epic) * Magical Pegasus (15% Epic) * Flaming Hedgehog (5% Unique) * Infernal Dragon (5% Unique) Galaxy Crystal (75K chi) Space Island * Blue Firecaster (35% Epic) * White Phoenix (30% Epic) * Void Dragon (10% Unique) * Electro Bunny (10% Unique) * Magic Butterfly (10% Unique) * Ultra Birdie (5% Unique) Frozen Crystal (300K chi) Tundra Island * Orange Falcon (30% Rare) * Mini Ninja (23% Epic) * Blizzard Bunny (20% Unique) * Tundra Dragon (15% Unique) * Quantum Dragon (10% Unique) * Dark Soul Birdie (2% Omega) Eternal Crystal (600K chi) Eternal Island * Diamond Strike Falcon (30% Epic) * Dark Karma Dragon (27% Unique) * Corrupted Soul Dragon (20% Unique) * Mini Sensei (15% Unique) * Inner Peace Birdie (5% Omega) * Ultimate Overdrive Bunny (3% Omega) Storm Crystal (1.5M chi) Sandstorm * Starhunter Pegasus (30% Unique) * Butterfly Sensei (25% Unique) * Eternal Nebula Dragon (15% Omega) * Soul Clash Golem (15% Omega) * Soul Fusion Dog (13% Omega) * Supercharged Midnight Kitty (2% Elite) Thunder Crystal (8 M chi) Thunderstorm # Tunder Strike Falcon (30% Unique) # Dawn Horizon Birdie (22% Elite) # Eternal Abyss Wyvern (20% Omega) # Rising Divine Dragon (15% Elite) # Golden Spirit Kitty (10% Elite) # Mini Legend (3% Elite) (All normal Crystals, non-event Crystals) Category:Pets